


Bucky's Kitten

by Sinistretoile



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Collars, Doggy Style, F/M, Kitten Kink, Metal Arm Kink, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, collaring, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Just a typical day off morning around the house for Bucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame angryschnauzer and thatawkwardtinyperson for this. *kisses*

The scent of fresh coffee filled the kitchen. Steam rose from the rich, dark liquid in the mug between his hands. His metal fingers made a not unpleasant ‘tink’ sound against the porcelain. He stared out the open window over the kitchen sink, watching the curtains billow in the breeze. They’d probably get a storm in the afternoon, but for now it was sunny and nice.  
“Lots like we might get rain later, kitten.” He stroked the top of her head, scratching between her two perfect triangle ears. “I better mow the lawn before it gets too high. Who knows when I’ll be called out for a mission. And then I’ll have to pay someone. And I hate paying someone to do something I’m fully capable of.”  
Kitten watched him as he pulled his nearly shoulder length dark hair back into a knot on the back of his skull.   
“Are you hungry, baby?” She bumped his hand. “Thirsty then?” Her tongue flicked out to lick his palm. His bare feet padded silently over the tile as he walked to the fridge. He pulled the milk out and her special dish. He filled it just so and set it on the counter. His tongue slowly rolled over his lips as he watched her lap up the milk, dribbling some down her chin.  
He bit his bottom lip and shifted against the counter, thankful that he’d left the jeans unbuttoned and half unzipped. It left his cock room to grow as he watched her, almost fascinated. She met his eyes, lapping the milk until it was gone. He wiped her chin off, licking the milk from his own palm. Then his fingers danced down her spine, making her arch and tawn on the counter. His lush lips parted as he reached her tail, stroking it languidly as she wriggled her bottom back and forth.  
They both looked to the door at the sound of the mailman dropping a package on the step. He knocked once then Bucky listened to the man’s feet scuff down the front porch steps and the sidewalk. He left his coffee on the counter.  
“Let’s go see what the postman brought us today.” Kitten hopped down from the counter, following on his heels. He opened the door but not all the way. She peeked around it, looking out into their front yard. She never got to explore it. He always let her out in the back. With the high fence so nothing could steal her away.  
“Oh look! He brought your present!” Bucky easily lifted the cardboard box and carried it into the living room. Excitement shone in her eyes as hurried after him. He tore into the box. She leaned up onto the coffee table, trying to see in. “Ah ah, it’s my surprise.” She pouted at being scolded. “Sit pretty and I’ll give you the surprise.”  
Kitten sat back on her heels, resting her hands on her thighs. Bucky crouched before her. “You know, baby, when you told me you liked this kind of thing, I thought it would be weird or awkward. But I absolutely love having my perfect little pussy cat.” He tipped her chin up and kissed her lips delicately, just a bare brush of skin to skin. “And you’re so good at making me feel good…which is something I haven’t felt in a long time. I wanted to get you something.”  
The silver chain dangled from his fingers. The diamonds glinted in the sunlight streaming through the picture window. In the center of the silver, diamond studded cat collar was a ruby in the shape of a star.  
Kitten squealed excitedly and broke character. “Oh Buck! Oh James! It’s so-” She launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. He laughed as her momentum toppled them over onto his back. She kissed his scruffy face over and over again.  
“Here, let’s put it on you.” He brushed her hair to the side and laid the collar against her throat. He treated the delicate clasp with extra care as he fastened the collar around her neck. He kissed the back of her neck tenderly then let her hair fall. “There.” His voice was soft.  
She turned to face him, positively beaming. She threw her arms around his neck again and peppered him with kisses, making him smile. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”   
“I’m glad you like it.”  
“Like it? Oh Bucky, I love it!” Her kisses became less energetic but needier. Her excited wiggles became determined rubbing, rolling her hips against his semi-hard cock. His tongue explored her mouth as his palms skimmed up along her upper arms and over shoulders to cup her jaw. He loved the way her full breasts felt against his bare chest. “I love you, James.”  
Bucky grinned. “I love you too, doll.” He propped himself up on his elbows as she trails tongue kisses down his throat, moaning against his suprasternal notch. Her trail continued down the center of his chest, until she knelt between his widespread thighs. He bit his bottom lip as she unzipped his jeans the rest of the way. He lifted his hips off the rug so she could tug the jeans down his legs.  
His groan when she took the head of his cock between her lips was music to her ears. This was one change he was glad of from the 40s. Oral sex wasn’t looked down on. And women like his Kitten loved doing it and felt no shame in the act or the enjoyment of it. Her hand wrapped around his cock and stroked it up to meet her lips, twisting and squeezing just so.  
Bucky’s hips rose off the carpet, his fingers pressing into the floor. “Oh god, doll, I love your mouth.” She hummed in pleasure at the praise. Her free hand dipped down between his legs to massage his balls. The pressure became too much too fast. Bucky grabbed her ponytail and wrapped it around his metal hand and pulled her off his cock. “I want my kitty on all fours. Now.”  
Her belly dropped at the tone in his gruff voice. She loved the sound of the pistons within that metal arm whirring into action, the plates clicking. She scurried into place as soon as her hair slithered free of his hand. He nudged her knees apart and settled at her back. The contrast between the rough warm palm of his flesh hand and the smooth cool palm of his metal hand as they glided up her back pulled her nipples tight. He pushed her shoulders to the floor, bringing her ass up more. The fur tail plug brushed against his thighs and cock.  
Bucky held himself straight with his metal hand, holding her hips with his flesh. His fingertips pressed into her supple flesh. Her body quivered around him as he slowly pushed forward, stretching her to fit snugly around him. He drew out slowly then eased back in. Kitten grew impatient with his slow lingering stroke, even though it hit all the right spots deliciously, even though she could feel every inch of him. It made her toes curl and her back arch.  
He grunted when she slammed her body back onto him, making herself cry out. “So that’s how you want it, doll?” He reached down and grabbed her ponytail, again wrapping it around his hand. He yanked her head back and her upper body up off the floor. His knees braced into the carpet. His hips snapped as he slammed into her. His name became a breathless panting chorus dripping from her lips as he pounded into her. He gritted his teeth, baring them in a feral snarl as he fought his release. He wanted to feel her come undone.  
Kitten cried out when he gave her tail a firm tug. He smirked but it fell away. He began to lose control. Pleasure sparked over his synapses, the pressure building. He used her ponytail to pull her up flush against him. Their sweat-sheened bodies slid along one another. He turned her head, pressing his face against hers. His breath through his nose sounded loud where it was mashed against the side of hers. His teeth scraped against her jaw.  
His right hand dropped between her legs and rapidly rubbed her clit. He pulled her back so he could see her orgasm take her. His lips hovered over hers. She whined, her body trembling in his grasp. Her tongue lapped at his lips until he opened them more, his tongue peeking out. She lapped at it until he kissed her. He pressed his forehead against hers, clenching his fist around her hair.  
She screamed his name and went limp in his hands. Her pulsing body threw him into his release. He fell back against the couch, with her in his arms. Thunder startled the both of them.  
“So much for mowing the lawn today.”  
He laughed and stroked her cheek, holding her tighter against him with metal arm. “I’d rather play with the cat than do yard work any day.”


End file.
